Library Explorations
by Mad Box Fairytale
Summary: Amy and The Doctor relax after a day of running for their lives. Doesn't really take place at any specific time, possibly between Flesh and Stone and Vampires in Venice.    Please be kind. This is my very first attempt at Who fic. I know it isn't great.


Title: Library Explorations  
Pairing/Characters: Amy/Eleven  
Rating/Warnings: Pushing towards Adult  
Disclaimer: I can dream, can't I? I own nothing.  
Summary: Amy and The Doctor relax after a day of running for their lives. Doesn't really take place at any specific time, possibly between Flesh and Stone and Vampires in Venice. 

After a usual day of running for their lives, Amy, and the Doctor were taking a much deserved break. Amy had wandered off in search of the library, and hoped that maybe, the swimming pool still resided there. But as a door opened at the end of what she was beginning to think was a never-ending hallway, she found the library, but no pool. Her mouth fell open a little at the rows and rows of books. Towering here, and there. The walls were lined with shelves, and each shelf was full with books. The room was huge, and a large, very comfortable looking couch resided in the middle of the room. A large fireplace took up an expanse of wall near the couch. There was a spiraling staircase on the opposite side of the room that lead to a wide platform, where there were more shelves, and higher and higher it rose. She tilted her head back and saw a sky painted black, with specks of light twinkling faintly.

Amy took a step forward into the room and then froze, she glanced down and saw what looked to be the softest carpet she had ever seen. Quickly she toed off her Converse and took a step forward with bare feet. It was softer than it had looked. Slowly she began to walk along one wall, her eyes skimming over titles of books. So many she knew must be alien, from someplace she had never been, but the Doctor undoubtedly had.

She climbed the stair case, the smooth metal was cool against her feet. She walked along the platform and let her fingers lightly graze the spines of the countless books. Amy felt completely overwhelmed. She wanted to read each and every single book, but she found that she couldn't bring herself to pick one.

"What do you think?" The Doctor's voice so near to her made her jump slightly, a gasp escaping her lips. Amy turned her head and saw him leaning casually against the railing that wound around the entire platform.

"Amazing," she murmured. "I don't know where to begin." Her eyes drifted back to the books, and she let her fingers caress a particularly worn one, that had several circular characters lining the leather binding. He walked over to where she stood and glanced over the books. Some slightly warn some

pristine and new. The spines never even touched the worn ones looked loved well read. my wondered about those ones. Were they the doctors favorite? His fingers ever so gently caressed the spines of the books so lovingly that she felt herself wondering how they would feel stroking her spine.

"Come along, Pond." The Doctor reached out and grasped her hand, tugging her away from the books and back to the spiral stairs. He dragged her up up to the next platform and all to way to the very end. He gently pushed her in front of him and with his hand wrapped around her wrist he let her fingers trace over several more books before stopping it on a thick, hardback book.

Amy glanced over her shoulder at the Doctor and a smile spread across her lips. "This one?" He nodded, and then bound off to the other end of the platform. Amy laughed softly and pulled the book from the shelf. It was heavy, and just so slightly worn, with silver lettering across the front. She gently opened the cover and inhaled the scent of old paper. Her eyes slipped shut for a moment, enjoying the weight of the book in her small hands.

"Coming, Pond?" Her eyes opened and the Doctor stood at staircase. She snapped the book shut and rushed to meet him at the stairs, and followed him back down. He fell back onto one end of the couch, and Amy curled up on the other side, her legs pulled up beneath her as she leaned against the arm of the warm and luxurious fabric couch.

She laid the book in her lap and pulled it open again, as she read the pages seemed to pull her in, the story, the adventure so vivid. In her minds eye she saw herself as the heroine, in situations not so unlike the ones she had faced in real life with her Raggedy Doctor. But she knew that she was safe, the villains in the story couldn't touch her, and the Doctor was a mere two feet away, his nose stuck in his own book.

Amy wasn't sure how much time had passed, the Doctor had scarcely moved, but she found her legs falling asleep curled up beneath her. She shifted, stretching and turning. She slunk down on the couch, and rested her head against the arm of the couch, and extended her legs out. Amy tore her eyes from the book for a moment and saw the Doctor had raised his book from his lap and she laid her feet across his thighs. She watched as he brought his book down to rest on the arm of the couch, never for a second removing his eyes from the pages, and rested one of his hands against her ankles.

His warm touch caused a tremble of pleasure to course through her, but she fought to ignore it and rested her own book back down on her chest, and let it pull her, tumbling back in.

For several long moments the Doctor found his concentration on his book was lost. Amy's soft legs draped over his lap were an awful distraction. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw that she had gone back to reading her book and was paying no attention to him. He looked down at her bare legs and feet. Her toe nails were painted the same bright red shade has her fingers. Gently he wrapped his fingers around one ankle, and then ever so lightly began to rub his thumb against the delicate bone there.

Some time had passed where a soft fluttering sound, that ended with a light thud pulled the Doctor out of his book again. He turned his had and saw Amy, eyes closed, lips parted slightly, one hand hanging off the side of the couch, the book laying on the floor just below where her fingers dangled. A small smile crept onto his face. Under his persistent, gentle rubbing, Amy had dozed off. Not surprising, they had a very busy day, what with escaping certain death(again).

He turned his head back to his book, but as he stared at the words he didn't see them. His hand seemed to move of its own accord. Light and small movements, stroking her ankle, and inching up ever so slightly. Along the smooth skin of her calf, over her kneecap. His fingers danced against the back of her knee and he heard Amy let out a quiet sigh. She shifted slightly, moving just a bit closer. Her thighs parted just a bit and even though he told himself not to, told himself it was wrong. His eyes drifted up her creamy white thighs and to the hem of her obscenely short mini-skirt. A part of him, the part that had so enthusiastically kissed her back that one night, wanted nothing more than to let his fingers learn each freckle, taste every inch of her skin, explore her and worship her. Claim her. Hear his name moaned from her lips.

The Doctor let his hand travel higher, feeling her smooth alabaster skin. A moan passed her lips. Wrong He told himself. This is very, very wrong. Humans and Time Lords, it was far too complicated. She was engaged to be married. He was far too old, and she was far too young. But he felt a pull towards her. Undeniable. Something about her begged to be touched, and tasted, and teased.

His fingers reached the hem of her skirt and he let his eyes drift across her pleasant face. Her eyes closed, lips still parted. Her chest rose and fall with each breath, and as his hand crept up her legs each breath seemed to be a bit quicker, a bit more labored. Fingers dipped beneath her skirt and her moan was louder this time. He could feel the warmth, and smell the flood of wetness between her legs. The Doctor skimmed the tips of his fingers over her soft cotton knickers and he could feel the dampness of her lust on them.

The Doctor pulled his hand back and brought it up to his nose, he inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of her. He felt his mouth begin to water. The Doctor bit back a groan as he shifted slightly on the couch, leaning down to press his lips against her knee. He glanced back up to her face, eyes still closed. Her eyelids moving furiously beneath her eyelids. Slowly he lifted her legs from his lap and slid down to his knees on the soft carpeted floor.

Amy shifted slightly, her face contorted at the loss but he was rewarded with a content sigh when he leaned in to press his lips against the soft skin on the inside of her knee. His lips left a damp trail up the inside of her thigh, until he reached the hem of her skirt, and then he made his way down the other. Amy's breathing had quickened, and a moan escaped her lips.

"Doctor." Her voice came out a soft whisper, laced with sleep. He glanced up at her face quickly, and found she was still deep in her dreams. A smile turned up the corners of his mouth. As wrong as he knew it was, he couldn't stop himself.

His hands gently pushed her skirt up around her waist, revealing the soft cotton knickers that hid her sex from him. He pressed his face against the apex of her thighs and inhaled deeply and choked on a groan. The idea of burying his cock deep within her body made his dick harden almost painfully. But that was crossing a line he refused to cross(for now, at least). The Doctor pressed his lips against her damp panties and Amy's breathing grew quicker. The wetness grew ten-fold. He parted his lips and ran his tongue over the wet fabric.

Her hips began to rock gently and the Doctor slid his hand across her soft belly, and let it rest there, tracing light shapes against her smooth skin. He opened his mouth against Amy's knicker-clad pussy and sucked on the fabric, soaking them further. A strangled gasp entered his ears and his eyes floated across her face again. Finally he couldn't take it any longer. But unwilling to move from where he knelt he reached into his pocket and grabbed his sonic screwdriver and pressed a button as he ran it against one hem, then the other. He pulled away her knickers and after one last quick sniff he stuffed them into the pocket of his tweed jacket. His eyes rested on his sonic for a moment, before darting back to her exposed cunt. He slid it back into his pocket and thought he'd save it for another time.

And there she was, completely open to him, neatly trimmed, dripping wet. The Doctor opened his mouth and covered her lower lips with his mouth. Amy cried out and her fingers were suddenly in his hair. He knew she was still deep in her dreams, and in her dreams she encouraged him. Begged softly. Gasped. Moaned and pulled at his hair. "D-doctor." She managed out, her hips rocking against his relentless tongue. He lapped at her wetness, drinking her flavor before he let his free hand, that had been wrapped gently around her ankle, slide up her leg and move to just above his mouth where he began to rub against her clit.

His tongue fucked her while his fingers danced over her clit. She was panting, back arched. She was close, he knew it. He could taste it. The hand on her stomach slid up under her shirt, beneath her bra and he gave a little pinch, a twist to her nipple and she screamed. "Doctor!" Her thighs clamped around his head, one bare foot dug into his back, holding him there, her fingers clutching his hair. Her body completely ridged.

The Doctor drank her down, licking and lapping, his fingers still flicking against her clit. Her inner walls clenched and twitched around his tongue. A moment later he felt another orgasm pass through her body, but this time less powerful. Her body already worn. She melted into the couch. Her fingers loosened in his hair.

With one final lick the Doctor reluctantly pulled back, he slid her skirt back down over her thighs and sat back down on the couch and let Amy's legs rest against his thighs. He picked up his book, and wrapped his fingers around her ankle once more, only this time, he felt more possessive. He licked his lips, enjoying her taste on them.

A few moments later he felt Amy shift. She moaned and then gasped quietly. He didn't look at her immediately. He pretended to be completely absorbed in her book.

"I..." She started. "I must have dozed off." Amy sat up suddenly and swung her legs out of the Doctor's lap.

"Did you?" The Doctor let his eyes drift from his book to look at his ginger companion who was now blushing profusely.

"Yeah." She answered quietly, leaning forward to pick up her book. Amy stood up suddenly, stared at him for a moment and then fled the room.

The Doctor smiled after her, and then relaxed back into the couch and truly began reading his book again.

Amy quickly walked down the long hallway to her room and closed the door behind her. She leaned back against the door and clenched her eyes shut. While she often had wonderfully vivid dreams about the Doctor, this most recent one had been so intense. She could feel the wetness dripping down her thighs. Amy couldn't help but moan just a little. Partially out of lust, and partially from frustration. She'd so been enjoying her book.

Deciding that she would simply splash some water on her face, and change her knickers, and then she could go back out there and face the Doctor, and read her book again. She headed for the wardrobe and pulled open the drawer that held all her knickers, grabbed a pair and then reached up under her skirt only to discover that the reason she could feel her lust dripping down her legs was not because her knickers were soaked, but because they were gone.


End file.
